Daniels Baby
by KateMckinley
Summary: A young Regina one shot set in the enchanted forest. Regina finds herself battling her mother whilst dealing with grief and morning sickness. Hoping not to reveal a secret.


The large oak doors to the queens chamber flew open as cora swept in.

"What on earth are you doing in bed at this hour Regina? You must get up at once!" Cora exclaimed seeing her daughter still nestled comfortably under the blankets of her four poster.

The eighteen year old brunette stirred and groaned, she was sick to her stomach, exhausted, and her mother was the last person she wanted hovering around her chambers. She felt that at any moment like she would throw up and wanted nothing more than to rest until the nausea passed.

"Mother please.. you should've knocked!." She half scalded, half pleaded. Slowly rising to a seated position struggling not to puke.

"Nonsense dear I throught you would be almost ready to leave by now." she said striding over to Regina's four poster.

"Mother please just leave me, im tired." She begged, leaning her back against the headboard and adjusting her lavish covers

"Regina I will not let you continue to lay about moping over that boy Daniel anymore, you're Queen now and you have responsibilities!" Cora continued condescendingly.

"I'm not moping about Daniel. I just need some rest" Regina replied her irritation showing.

It had been several weeks since that devastating night in the stables when Regina's young lover had his heart ripped out by Cora. The two had previously spent many cosy nights together passionately rolling in the hay completely and utterly in love. In the weeks after that tragic night Regina had been entirely consumed by grief. Too distracted balancing the pressures of her new role as queen and putting up a front to hide her loss she barely noticed the missed month amongst it. That was until she began feeling strange things happening with her body and the morning sickness set in. So far she had managed to explain away her tiredness, upset stomach, and frequent trips to the bathroom with the stresses of a new environment and the political expectations put on her. After a while however she came to the realization that she had fallen pregnant with Daniels baby. Now the thought of her mother finding out utterly terrified her.

Cora moved over to Regina and cupped her daughters chin in her hand affectionately.

"Oh my dear" She sighed scrutinizing her.

"You look pale. Has the excitement of the past few weeks been too much for you?" Cora asked.

The young queen shook her off and fidgeted in bed.

"Mother please just leave me be." Regina said. Purposefully neglecting to answer the question.

"I had hoped you were stronger than this dear but it seems I'm going to be sorely disappointed by you." Cora said deflated turning away from the bed.

Regina was fuming, she was hormonal, sick, tired, and now beyond all levels of angry.

"I'm not weak!" She shrieked mustering together what little energy she had she threw a ball of purple light towards her mother hoping to push her away. Surprisingly Cora was thrown back against the opposite wall by the sheer force of Regina's magic. A look of utter shock spread across her features as she collapsed to the floor slightly stunned. A heartbeat after blasting her mother away the Queen lost control of her churning stomach. She just had time to climb out of bed before she vomited into the large stone wash basin on her dresser.

"you foolish girl!" Cord shrieked from her crumpled position on the other side of the room.

"I told you you're not strong enough for magic. Look what it has done to you!" She continued reprimanding as she gathered herself together and made to cross the room back towards her daughter.

"Regina puked again without acknowledging Cora's scaldings

"Mother" She said when she was able to turn and face her after wiping her mouth.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She shot another stream of light from her hands which this time Cora deflected with a lazy flick of her wrist.

"Regina darling you will never be a match for my power. Now get back into bed at once before you pass out." Cora belittled carelessly.

The young Queen obliged immediately, not only had the act of emptying her stomach caused her feel shaky and dizzy, but the force of producing the spell made her weak at the knees. It was also exactly where she wanted to be while she felt so lousy.

"I will leave you, if only to prevent you from causing further harm to yourself by using more magic. I shall send someone in to clean up this mess you have created, I'll let you explain your absence to the King at your own discretion."

Regina stared daggers at her mothers back as Cora strode from the room.

She saw right through her critical manipulative words and knew perfectly well that her magic was not going to cause her any harm. She had much more experience than her mother knew about and liked to keep it that way. As for her husband, the king, she would deal with him if he were interested enough to actually inquire about her.

A few minutes later the servants came in to remove the soiled stone wash basin, and tidy the things which had been knocked awry by the spell.

"Are you ill your majesty?" Should we fetch the doctor for you?" One of them asked softly.

"No thank you." Regina said quietly from her bed. She had settled herself back comfortably under the covers.

"But if you see my father, tell him I wish to speak to him later this afternoon.

"Would you like some lunch brought to you?" The other servant asked, removing the barely touched breakfast tray which had been sitting there for hours.

"Yes please." She finished eagerly. Even though she still felt queasy she knew it would eventually pass and by that time she would be ravenously hungry. She was after all eating for two.

She knew her actions today were going to present with repercussions later either from her mother or her husband. God forbid if either of them discovered the true reason why she wasn't feeling well. For now however she sank back under the covers into the soft furnishings and welcomed rest.


End file.
